Songs and Surprises
by Kaddence Fire
Summary: At her prom, Natalie thinks about her earlier conversation with her long time best friend, Axel Holt. She thinks and thinks, and the more she does, the more she confuses herself and her own thoughts about the boy. Natalie doesn't think he's going to show, after all, she even asked him if he was coming. Let's see what happens.


Right now, I'm at my prom. Most proms are supposed to be all giggles and laughs and gossip. Not to mention there's always this one couple that manages to be the center of attention. Normally, to those people I'd roll my eyes. I used to have this crazy theory that nobody my age could know what love is - I was way wrong, and I admit it. To me, the definition of love is where you care about someone endlessly with no limits. When they're around, your entire world could be ending and you wouldn't even care or notice in the slightest. When they're gone, it hits you like a train, you feel empty. I could go on and on about this, but I won't. This would be my story... As I've mentioned to you earlier, I'm at my prom. Earlier today I was at my locker with my best friend. I've known him forever, or a long as I could remember.  
"Hey." He leaned against my locker.  
"Hello, Holt."  
"What," He srunched up his nose, "Why not call me by my first name?"  
"Cause, when I say your last name instead, you get annoyed."  
"Not true!"  
"Point proven." I laughed.  
"Ugh, whatever Natalie. Hey, so, did you get the new album from Breaking Benjamin yet?"  
"No," I sighed, "I'd probably kill someone in a hug if they got it for me."  
I slamed my locker door shut just as he pulled a CD out from his jacket.  
"Oh my," My eyes widened and I stared in awe, "Axel, is that..."  
"Yes." He interrupted me.  
"When, why, what, how?"  
He let out a chuckle and kept me in suspence on purpose.  
"Axel!" I warned, playfully.  
"I bought it for you. Do I get my hug now?"  
"Absolutely!"  
I tried to give him a tackle hug, but he didn't budge. Strangely, I didn't feel like letting go. We've hugged several times before, but that time felt different. I clung to him and his every movement, unwilling to leave his embrace. My breath tickled against his neck and made him shudder, which made me smile. Reluctantly, I pulled away and took the CD.  
"Thanks..." I said quietly.  
"No problem."  
"Are you going to the dance tonight?"  
"I don't know, probably not."  
"Shame." The word slipped out of my mouth too fast for me to stop it.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I said and turned to leave.  
"Natalie," He stopped me, "I wish you had someone to go with. I know that you'll be feeling pretty down ever since Oliver left you last year.  
"It's okay." I said and walked away.  
I hoped my voice didn't sound too devistated. Now here we are, back to the present. I'm just standing by the back of the room when I instantly freeze. I can feel someone's breath near my ear and a voice whispers out, "I changed my mind. Besides, Oliver was an idiot to leave you."  
I whirl around to see Axel standing in front of me.  
"Axel, why did you change your mind?"  
"Well, you see," He puts his arms around me,"I came to my senses."  
"Oh?"  
"You know, when I found out that Oliver left you, I felt like punching hid face. I thought it was just a protective instinct, since we're best friends, but now I'm not so sure."  
I blink, "You don't want to be best friends anymore?"My voice comes out quiet and fragile.  
"No," He inhales sharply, "I don't."  
"Oh." I frown.  
He pulls me closer so that his breath touches my lips, and I squeak.  
"If you don't want to be around me anymore then lea-" I start but never finish.  
He plants his mouth firmly on mine and kisses me. My eyes widen in an instant, but just as quickly close. This actually does seem better than being best friends. When he pulls back, I already know a dumb look is on my face.  
"Natalie, I don't want to be your best friend anymore. I want to be your boyfriend."  
My cheeks find themselves tinged red.  
"Hmm, I guess I'll allow that." I smirk.  
He laughs his laugh that I love so much and I wonder why it took either of us so long to say something.


End file.
